izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fallen Building 10
'''Author's note: '''This is based off of a dream I had earlier this morning. It was both terrifying and intruiging. While I dont remember the exact details of the dream I do remember the parts that stood out the most to me. Please wake up, I pleaded in my mind as I stared down coldly at the frozen body in front of me laying down on a fully dressed bed. His pale green skin was hot with the burning light that was placed above him. Turning off the appliance I sit down at the edge of his bed and begin to write a note. It said: Zim, You know that once you wake up I'll be gone so I just wanted to say my final goodbye to you. You have a rough road ahead of you without me so stay strong like the invader I know you are. I'll miss you complaining about my lack in skills and invader knowledge and especially your quick wits and head strong attitude. But most of all I think I'll miss just having a partner by my side. Goodbye, Zim. See you sometime in the future when we're older. Signed, Negative Elite She prepared to leave when a frantic human ran down the hall screaming, "SECURITY ALERT! GET THAT BLANKING KID!" Wondering what all the commotion was about I peered out into the hallway and called down to the Assistant's Desk, "Hey, what's going on." They looked like they were about to answer me when they're eyes wandered to the door I was standing in front of. In bold black numbers was 896. When I met contact with their eyes again I only saw pure terror. "Get her! She's right here!!" one of the Assistant's yelled down the hall. My eyes widended suddenly I was a suspect of a crime I didnt even fully know about. I turned my back to them and dashed down the hallway as fast I could. My backpack was weighing me down, I wanted to just drop it and go but the contents inside that bag were more important than my own life. Once it goes into the wrong hands who knows what could happen. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Violet blue eyes searched the room frantically as a ragged heavy breathing echoed around him. It took him a couple of seconds before he noticed that no-one else was in there and it was his own breathing he was hearing. A red flashing screen was plastered to the wall behind him and huge intimdating numbers was 896. That was his room number and they weren't about to find him anyhow because he had hidden in the self-containment unit. Only the people who were placed in here actually know how to get out. But they were so mentally unstable that they couldn't even find their way back to the outside world. Or at least the rest of the building. There were four wings in this building one was the Tech wing, two were Dorm wings, and one was especially reserved for the self-containment room. He had found the way in and out of the room and now was panicing because he could hear voices above him whispering and shouting orders. Boots stomped overhead and he hugged himself terrified. If he got caught they were going to get rid of him for sure. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ In the Tech wing were several specialized mental health technicians who controlled the whole building's actions and appliances you name it. The only thing they couldn't control were the patients and each other. But they were working on that too. This job was such a classifed career that many refused or didn't even bother to persue it. you had to be able to keep tight lips, have the IQ of Einstein, and the ability to endure any kind of pain. As the patients they would working with could be twice they're size and very strong and not really cooperative. Becuse of the lack of workers they decided to set up a system. A sick and twisted one at that. If one person said even a word or sentence that was said in the building to the outside world. The Head would kill all their family and the person they told the information to. Many of the workers were brainwashed to just know how to type, speak proper English, smile, and most importantly kill. The Tech wing had only ten technicians and they all were mindlessly typing away at their computers inputing data by the second and recoding every singe person's current activites. Their regular schedule was suddenly shattered when they were commanded to lock down the whole building one door by another. Patients were locked in their rooms each with a guard standing armed and ready to shoot. All screens in all the wings were fixed to highlight the room number from which the escapee had came from. The reason this was that way was because once committed to the building they branded the patient on the heel with their permanant room number. So the escaped patient would not make it very far. At least that's what they intended. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ I had finally made it out into the central wing divider and was sorting through my backpack when I discovered something glimmering in the corner of my eye. I walk over to the shiny object and gasp. I dropped to my knees and picked up the piece of metal, it was coated in blood and had green skin attatched to it. Zim. He had unbranded himself from the Combine TBC